Don't You Forget About Me
by AmetheSecond
Summary: Tony plans a big breakfast before Ian has to leave, but something else ... uh, comes up. Slash. Crossover with Numb3rs. Tony DiNozzo/Ian Edgerton. Follows the story I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outta My Hair.


Title: Don't You Forget About Me  
Summary: Tony plans a big breakfast before Ian has to leave, but something else ... uh, comes up.  
Pairing: Tony DiNozzo/Ian Edgerton  
Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. No harm, no foul, no money made.  
Warnings: None really. Implied smut but no actual smut involved.  
A/N: Another ficlet in my Tony/Ian verse. I guess if I have to call this verse anything it'll be Tony's Soundtrack, because each of the titles is taken from a song. I thought about calling this series Love's a Loaded Gun but I just can't see Tony listening to Alice Cooper all that much. Besides that song doesn't have a happy ending. LOL  
Words: 1394

Beta'd by the wondrous Suki Blue. Thank you, love! I couldn't do it without you!

**Don't You Forget About Me**

Tony had always hated the way time worked. When he was waiting for someone or something, it always went too slow. The last half hour of the day before his day off seemed to last forever. When he was a kid, the month or so between Thanksgiving and Christmas morning might as well have been six. When he was late for work and having to depend on someone else for a ride, it seemed like the waiting took most of his energy.

Then there were moments like today, when he didn't want time to pass and yet it was going oh so fleetingly. The ten minutes before one of the boring hour-long meetings they had every once in a while at NCIS to explain some new rule or regulation that Gibbs was just going to ignore always went by at the speed of light, while the meeting itself stretched on for _days_.

The alarm clock would go off in fifteen minutes and Tony desperately wanted to freeze time and stop it from happening, because once it buzzed he would have to leave Ian's arms and bed and get ready to take his new lover to the airport.

It had been a whirlwind ten days since he'd met Ian, and they'd clicked together immediately. Ian was even more intense than Gibbs at times, and was one of the top snipers there was. He had an air of controlled violence about him that would have made Tony back away from him if the man wasn't so damn hot.

He was also a patient, yet inventive lover and had a dark sense of humor. They'd spent nearly every free minute together since meeting the Friday before. Tony had managed to hold out for sex until the third date, which amazed him by his restraint, but he really did want this relationship to be more than just the sex.

Okay, so their third date was two days after their first one, but that counted as their third date, right?

Tony chuckled to himself and snuggled back into Ian's arms. They were staying at Tony's apartment, since it was closer to the airport. He figured he'd get up and use his mostly unknown cooking skills and give Ian a good breakfast before they left, followed by the blow job of Ian's life.

Ian was going to be out of town for at least three weeks, if not longer. They had already exchanged cell phone numbers and email but Tony didn't want to be forgotten.

All too often Tony would get in a serious relationship with someone and for one reason or another they'd forget him. Hell, his own father left him behind somewhere more than once. Tony couldn't help but hope that this time it would be different.

He really wanted this relationship to work.

Ian's arms tightened around him and a husky voice whispered in his ear. "I thought I was supposed to be the dark brooding one in this relationship?"

Tony smiled and wriggled so his ass could rub against Ian's cock, just to say hello. "Mmm, guess you'll have to be the goof ball today. Sorry."

Ian snorted, his hot breath hitting the back of Tony's neck, making him shiver. "Somehow I don't think I can pull it off as well as you."

Ian tugged him and Tony rolled over so he was facing his lover and Ian took his mouth in a kiss. A warm tongue invaded his mouth and Tony sighed and melted into Ian's body. This was better than breakfast.

Later, after a round of lovemaking and then a joint shower, Tony was making bagels and cream cheese and a fresh pot of coffee. He didn't have time to make anything else but couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk on his face. He'd take a quick breakfast after a bout of lovemaking over a huge breakfast any day.

As he poured their coffee – surprisingly Ian liked the French Vanilla coffee creamer that Tony preferred – warm arms wrapped around his waist and Tony had to fight to keep from jumping out of his skin and dropping the coffee pot. "Ian!"

Ian merely chucked before pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. "Mmm. That looks good."

Tony rolled his eyes at his lover's amusement. Given the chance, he'd bet a hundred bucks that Ian could even sneak up on Gibbs. He'd have to start paying more attention. "Well I was going to get up and cook but I think I like how this morning's turned out better."

Tony turned in his new lover's arms and popped a bagel into his mouth. "Hurry and eat, I don't want to spend the last couple hours of our time together in Beltway traffic."

Ian ate a bite and then sat down at the table. "Tony ... I hope you don't mind but I asked a couple of, well, I can't say friends but acquaintances to send you a computer program. Upload it to your computer and it will make it virtually hacker proof."

Tony grinned. "Cool. Because between you and me, Abby gets way too curious about things sometimes, and she's got McGeek wrapped around her pigtails." Tony figured there was more to it than just loading it, and hopefully whatever it was had instructions. He had problems programming anything more complicated than programming his Tivo or DVD player.

Better yet, he'd just go to Best Buy or something, buy a new laptop for his personal use only and let the geeks there fix him up. Maybe get a webcam while he was at it so he could send Ian dirty videos of himself.

Ian smirked at him. "I'll let my friends know to make it extra complicated." Ian paused in the middle of picking up another bagel. "You know, I can't always call or email. Sure, I have wireless, but sometimes I have to be out in the field and can't be tied down to my cell phone or even my laptop."

Something in Tony's chest eased. If you knew what you were looking for, you could see that Ian was just as bothered by their separation as Tony was. That thrilled him to no end, not only because Ian was nervous too -- well, as nervous as Ian got, at any rate – but that after only a few weeks, Tony could read him well enough to get what Ian was saying.

He reached over and grabbed the hand Ian wasn't using to eat and pressed a quick kiss on it. "Hey, I get it. You've got to have your mind on what you're doing, not on if I'm going to get in some sort of a conniption fit. Don't worry, we're both cops, agents, whatever. I'd rather you ignore me for a month than do something stupid and get shot." Tony couldn't help but give him a wry grin. "Anyway, before you know it I'll be sent somewhere on a case with NCIS and if you think Gibbs will let me answer my personal email while on a case, you've been sniffing your gun oil way too much."

Ian snorted and shook his head at that, no doubt imagining Gibbs' reaction if Tony ever said he was on the phone with his boyfriend. While Ian had never met one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, half of the federal agents in the DC area knew of the man. He was the boogie man other agents warned each other about.

One day, the two would meet and Tony was torn between having popcorn waiting and selling tickets for the event, and finding one of the hidden bunkers the conspiracy nuts went on about to hide in until the explosion was over with.

Ian finished his coffee and Tony found himself on the receiving end of a rather sexy smirk. "You know ... the one reason we got up so early is so you could drive me to the airport and then make it back to the Navy Yard. If I take a cab from here, that'll give us more time together."

Tony found himself smirking back, the last of his breakfast forgotten. Of course they were already dressed and didn't have time to shower and re-dress but Tony was sure they'd find something to do. "Have I ever told you that I love the way you think?"

Fini


End file.
